lunch time
by Earwen85
Summary: Serie of drables between Seiya and Serena


**Lunchtime**

He always feels so relieved at that time of the day when the bell rings, because he could escape from the fans and everyone around. Hidden in his spot under one of the trees in the school garden were bushes on both sides of the sidewalk so no one could see him if he didn't want to be seen. He relaxed sitting Indian style enjoying the warm breeze, so he closed his eyes for a minute and placed his hands lazily between his legs. His perfect face frowned because he felt a shadow covering his whole form while he was enjoying the sun in his face so much, but when he opened his eyes his lips draw a perfect smile.

"Hey Odango…I though you were with the girls."

"Nope…" she simply said falling on her knees in front of him. Seiya noticed she was eating a lollipop and had a bento box in her other hand "here…" she offered to him and he had to smile for the ribbon around the box and all the stickers around it in a form of a star.

"Is this is for me Odango?" she just nodded licking her lollipop expecting him to open the box. He chuckled and didn't want to disappoint her so he did open it. He found all kinds of little portions of food in compartments inside the box, he wondered if she made that all for him, those kind of attentions made him think she did feel the same way he felt about her "mmm Odango?"

"Yes" she was definitely daydreaming again as always and he, like always, wondered what she was thinking about.

"I'm going to believe you are dreaming about me Odango…why did you made me lunch when you know I never have any?" it was true because normally he had to go school early because of his career so that was he reason three lights didn't appear in the cafeteria of the school at those times and even they didn't have any appointments they chose to skip it so they didn't have to be surrounded by fans.

"You never have any, and I just wanted it to share it with you Seiya."

"I knew some day you were going to be unable to resist me." he had that cocky smile on his face and Serena just made a disgusted face and tried to stand up but Seiya shook his head still smiling and grabbed one of her arms pushing her back to where she was, but she couldn't balanced her knees and her face finished very close to his. His eyes were enticing her and she couldn't move, Seiya knew all he and to do was push his lips against hers and he would be kissing her, but the memories of her boyfriend always came into his mind. That stopped every move he wanted to make, but as shocked as she was…it was true. Serena _did_ feel it her heart, but it was betraying her every time he was close and she couldn't resist the urge anymore she made the move this time and her lips crush upon his. Seiya opened his eyes as much as they let him he couldn't believe what was happening, but as they opened they closed and relaxed his tensed body, his arms fell down again to their previous position. Even Serena indicated the kiss, he dared to push it to become deeper and more meaning, he wasn't ready to let go. Serena felt his mouth opened against hers and she felt like doing the same. The kiss become sensual and something they have never experienced before, but they liked it so much that when they got separated looking for air their eyes were locked and beaming to each other. "If I'm dreaming against this tree I don't want to wake up..."

"You are awake Seiya." she felt guilty, but not for the kiss, but for what it meat to be kissing someone that wasn't her boyfriend and the worst thing that she wanted to keep doing it.

"Someone ever told you, you think too much Odango."

"Yes but—"

"Shhh no buts…today is to beautiful, enjoy it today Odango…don't think of what is yet to come…after all we can't worry about something that didn't happened yet can we?" he was totally right she felt that freedom with him she couldn't with her own friends, and that was the real reason why she always look for him even she knew it was dangerous, because as far she denied in her heart was falling in love with that boy in front of her. "Now…would you help me finish this before the bell rings?" Serena gave him a big smile and Seiya smiled back watching her settle beside him letting him feed her from his chopsticks…sharing lunch together.

thank you CatGirl for the corrections

English is not my first language Im sorry if you find mistakes

Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me at all is just for fun

.com/#/d4mfsy8


End file.
